Beatrix I of Arendaal
Beatrix I of Arendaal ' ("Beatrix the Fair"'' or "Madame Grand" or "The Empress of Fashion") (1713 - 1762) was the '''Queen Regent of Arendaal between 1735 and 1762. The eldest child of Gustav V of Arendaal, Emperor of the North and Jacqueline, Princess of Eiffelland, Beatrix I is intimately associated with the image of the 18th century Enlightenment ruler and sumptous Rococo luxury. She was also the first Aren Monarch since Kristian II in the 16th century not to have borne the title Emperor of the North. She declined the title following the rapid dissolution of Imperial territories in 1732-1735 when her father used the Empire’s vast resources to wage war on his brother, Emperor Isacco Beniamino II, for the right to the Talemantine Crown. With Imperial and Aren finances in disarray, Beatrix, backed by her counsellors, allowed the Empire to end amicably. Her lack of aggression towards former territorial possessions was in Arendaal’s favour, since it allowed the KNH trading company to retain their trading posts and privileged status in former parts of the Empire. She also re- established close beneficial relations with the Talemantine Empire, arranging for the marriage of her daughter Evelina to the future Talemantine Emperor Stefano Emanuelle IV Beatrix’s reign was marked by a distinct Francoinian influence, thanks to her marriage to Thomas of Franken, as well as the French influence prevailing in 18th century Arendaal. Beatrix I was a popular, charismatic who delighted her courtiers with her extraordinary beauty, vivacity and wit. She was popular too with her subjects, who thought of her as having a good heart, confidence and courage. Throughout her reign, she focused on reforming laws along the lines of enlightened absolutism, especially to strengthen Arendaal's economy and encourage philosophical and social progress. Unlike many of her contemporaries, she was not a particular believer in the Divine Right of Kings and, instead, regarded herself more as the "first servant of the state". As such she was deeply interested in improving the lives of ordinary citizens, improving sanitation, medical facilities and provision, the quality and extent of free education, and the quality of philosophical and scientific discussion and research within her Kingdom. She also recognized the importance of image to a ruler, and due to this, her Court was renowned as perhaps the most splendid in all Europe. She was also intelligent and often unscrupulous, even ruthless with her political opponents when she viewed them as a true threat to her policies. Foreigners were amazed at the sheer luxury of the sumptuous balls and masquerades. The Queen was known for her collection of the most exquisite jewellery and dresses of the age, many of which can still be seen at the Hermitage. Beatrix epitomized the appearance of an 18th century beauty and was famed for setting the fashion among the courts of Europe. What the Aren Queen wore was what every aristocrat immediately wanted to wear as well. According to the Wiese Ambassador to her court, Beatrix had "dazzling wit and a glorious figure, wide eyes which owe their extraordinary beauty not only to their wide shape and long lashes, but to the uncertainty of their colour - they have the sparkle of black eyes, the tender languor of blue, at times the particular finesse of grey and even the cool beauty of violet. Their indeterminate colour seems to render them ready for all kinds of seduction and to express in succession all the impressions of a very mobile soul." Beatrix's husband, Thomas of Franken wrote of her after her death: "Her eyes were of a fire, a spirituality, a brilliancy I have never seen in any other woman." The couple had a strong relationship, and doted on their children. She gushed that hers were "beautiful children, the most beautiful one can imagine." Her indulgence was often cited both for the many virtues and the many faults which they exhibited. Her son Edvard IV would become famous for his musical patronage, a passion which Beatrix shared: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was among the many composers to whom she acted as patron. Family, Marriage and Children Queen Beatrix I of Arendaal married Prince Thomas of Franken. Their children included: *Edvard IV of Arendaal (1730 - 1782) - who succeeded his mother as ruler of Arendaal in 1762 *Hathor III of Arendaal (1735 - 1802) - who would come to the throne after the death of his brother Edvard IV's daughter, Queen Helene *Trigve, Prince of Arendaal (1736 - 1786) - father of the illustrious King Karl V (the "Father of modern Arendaal" *Evelina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1737) - Consort to Stefano Emanuelle IV of the Talemantine Empire *Klara of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria (b. 1740) - Consort of Owain I of Cambria *Adelaide of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn (b. 1742) - Consort to Alfred IV of Anglyn Other Royal Relations *Sophie of Wendmark, Queen of Arendaal - step-mother (father's second wife) *Isacco Beniamino II of the Talemantine Empire - uncle *Liliana of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - aunt. Consort of King Michel II of Montelimar *Heloise of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - aunt. Consort of Emperor Emperor Karl I of Wiese *Kristine of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - aunt. Consort of Philipp IV of Eiffelland *Adelina of Arendaal, Queen of Ormssex-Colne - aunt. Consort of King Christian II of Ormssex-Colne *Evelynn of Anglyn, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (first wife of Edvard IV) *Victoria of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (second wife of Edvard IV) *Elisabeth of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (wife of Hathor III) *Francoise of Montelimar, Princess of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (wife of Prince Trigve) *Helene I of Arendaal - granddaughter *Karl V of Arendaal - grandson *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal - grandson Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Gustav V of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |3= Jacqueline of Eiffelland |4= Emperor Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire |5= Kristianna I of Arendaal, Empress of the North |6= King of Eiffelland |7= Queen of Eiffelland |8= Emperor Beniamino IX of the Talemantine Empire |9= Talemantine Empress |10= Crown Prince Frederik of Arendaal |11= Johanna of Batavie |12= King of Eiffelland |13= Queen of Eiffelland |14= x |15= x |16= Isacco Beniamino I of the Talemantine Empire |17= Talemantine Empire |18= x |19= x |20= Greger I of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |21= Marie of Montelimar |22= King of Batavië |23= Queen of Batavië |24= King of Eiffelland |25= Queen of Eiffelland |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:Empire of the North